The Boy Next Door
by JustMe133
Summary: In an AU where Benny and Ethan have never met and aren't best friends but still neighbors, what happens when Jane's new babysitter happens to be the boy next door? SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Babysitter

**Yay, a new Bethan story! Although it can NEVER compete with the awesomeness that was "Instant Messaging", I can only try.**

**AND! This IS an AU story. As in, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! No Sarah, no Erica, and [possibly] no Rory. At least not yet.**

**I own no rights to Benny and Ethan. Just enjoy twisting their lives into the ways I think it should be. **

**Enjoy.**

…

Ethan Morgan sighed as his mom lectured him about his little sister and why he needed a babysitter.

"I'm sorry Ethan, but I don't think you're quite ready to watch her on your own yet."

"But her babysitter is the same age as me!" he argued, even though he knew it was pointless. His mom's face remained impassive.

"According to his grandmother, he's a fine young man. Which is more than I can say for you."

"Oh come on! I fell asleep on the couch!"

"While dinner was cooking! You were lucky your father and I got home when we did! The whole house could've burned down!"

"I told Jane to watch the food and wake me up if she needed me!"

"She's eight! You should've known better than that! Just because you're in high school doesn't mean you can be irresponsible."

"Come on mom, give me one more chance and save yourself 25 bucks."

"The answer is no, Ethan."

"How do you even know if this kid will be responsible? He's MY age mom!"

"I've met him a couple times, and he seems like he knows when to be responsible and when to be a teenager! Be nice to him. He should be here any minute," she said, glancing at the clock that hung on the wall.

Ethan just groaned. This was a losing battle. How could he listen to some kid that was only a few months older than himself? He had seen the guy around a couple of times and they even had a couple of classes together and their lockers weren't far apart. Besides that, he had no idea what this guy was like. Ethan saw his mom staring at him. He just frowned.

"I'm going to my room. Tell me when you're leaving," he said, sulking to his room. He could feel his mom's eyes on him, but he didn't look back.

…

He was at his computer, playing some mindless game when he heard his mom call his name.

"Ethan! The babysitter's here. You're father and I are leaving! Come say goodbye!"

"Ugh," he said quietly to himself before speaking louder. "Coming!" He got out of his game and made his way out of the room and to the stairs. He made it about halfway down before his eyes met wide green ones.

"Hi," the boy said, sending a boyish smile to Ethan, who was now speechless. He stared at him, taking in his appearance; he was taller than Ethan by a few inches, just enough to be noticeable. His hair was flared out, standing up on one side and he wore a blue and black striped polo, the edges of a white t-shirt peeking out underneath.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _He thought as he felt his heart begin to beat faster as the guy just stared at him.

"Ethan where are your manners?"

"Oh. Um. Hi," he got out as he continued to the living room. Jane bounced into the room then, a smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Jane!" she said happily, making the boy smile happily back.

"I'm Benny," he said to her, and Ethan was surprised; when he heard his voice, his heart began to sound like a marching band drum. Shaking his head, he turned to his mom.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad," he said to his parents, who hugged him before hugging Jane. He noticed Benny stood to the side, watching. Ethan just ignored him and went to the living room, where he plopped down on the couch, already bored.

_It's gonna be a long night._

…

Ethan was laughing. He couldn't remember when he laughed this much, but he was laughing extremely hard right now.

And why was he laughing?

Because he was watching Jane kick her babysitter's butt at _**Dance Dance Revolution**_. Ethan was almost falling off the couch, he was laughing so hard at watching Benny attempt to dance. Jane was an expert at this game, and Benny could not keep up. Finally, the tall boy fell to the floor, exhausted. Sitting up a bit, he looked at Jane.

"You win little girl. I'm out," he said, falling back on the floor till he was lying on it, tongue sticking out as he panted. Ethan watched him for a minute before his chest tightened and his muscles tensed. He found himself staring at Benny, and suddenly his fingers itched to touch the other guy. Before Ethan could look too much, Benny turned his head so he could see him. "Can you get me some water?"

"Uh… Sure," he said, getting up from the couch. He felt eyes on him, but he didn't want to look to see who was watching him.

He was pretty sure it wasn't his sister though.

…

Ethan made his way back to the living room, water bottle in hand. He saw Jane curling up on the loveseat, a blanket over her; Benny stood in front of the T.V., getting a movie ready.

"Do you mind if we watch a movie?" he asked, even though he didn't turn around and continued to get it ready. Ethan's mouth was dray again so he just nodded, even though Benny couldn't see him. "Great. Jane's dominating the loveseat so we get the couch I guess," he said as he turned around to face Ethan, smiling at him. Ethan just nodded and handed the water bottle to him before sitting on the couch. "Thanks." Benny smiled at him again and sat next to him on the couch.

…

About halfway through the movie, Jane was asleep and Ethan was getting there. He yawned and glanced at his watch. It was only 11. He looked at Benny to see him watching the movie. Benny's eyes never left the screen but he began to talk.

"You know we've lived next door to each other our whole lives? And we've never spoken to each other until today." Ethan didn't say anything, but he did nod. "Why do you think that is?"

"… I'm not sure," Ethan replied, eyes also on the still playing movie.

"I should go put Jane in her bed," he said, pausing the movie and getting up, stretching. Ethan saw his shirt rise a bit, exposing the pale skin of his stomach. Averting his eyes, he reclined back onto the couch, watching Benny scoop the still sleeping Jane into his arms. "Can you take me to her room?" he whispered to Ethan, who nodded and led the way up the stairs. He opened Jane's door and let Benny tuck her in. She blearily opened her eyes and smiled at the two boys before falling back to sleep instantly.

Once they were back in the hallway, Benny looked around nervously. "Now what?" he asked, making Ethan shrug and glance at his room then back at the other boy.

"How about we finished the movie?"

…

When Ethan's parents got home, they found Ethan asleep on the couch, head resting on Benny's shoulder, and Benny was watching another movie, barely awake. He yawned as he saw them.

"How was everything here?" Mrs. Morgan asked the teen, who smiled.

"Everything was fine. Jane's asleep upstairs in her bed and, as you can see, Ethan's asleep right here," he whispered, tilting his head to the slumbering boy on his shoulder.

"Aww," she said, unable to stop the smile. "Do you mind…?" she asked, reaching for a camera that was on the nearby bookshelf. Benny's eyes widened slightly but he smiled.

"Not at all." He closed his eyes as well and tilted his head a bit as the camera went off, that way it looked like they were both asleep. Once the flash went off and the picture was taken, he opened his eyes and yawned.

"It's pretty late Benny. Do you just want to stay the night? I'm sure your grandma won't mind."

"I'm sure she won't either, but I should be getting home," he said, attempting to maneuver away from Ethan, who refused to move. Benny looked at the sleeping boy and then to Mrs. Morgan. "Maybe I'll stay." She laughed and waved at him before disappearing upstairs. Ethan tiredly opened his eyes.

"You're loud."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Why do you think we've never talked till now?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like me?"

"Like you?"

"Like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I like you Benny," he mumbled out, eyes slipping closed again. Benny didn't know if he had talked in his sleep or what, but he smiled.

"You don't know how long I've waited to talk to you Ethan."

…

**So… hope ya'll liked that.**

**And I have NO idea where I'm going with this. AT ALL.**

**So, suggestions are welcome. If I use your suggestion, I will credit you for it!**

**Bethan for life!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Can We Be Friends?

**All I can say… I'm sorry for this chapter.**

**I really am.**

**Updated: 09/05/2012  
**

…

Monday morning came, and Benny made his way to school, thinking.

And what was he thinking about?

None other than his next door neighbor Ethan Morgan.

He didn't know his neighbor very well, even though they were the same age and went to the same school and had been neighbors their whole lives basically. But he knew nothing about the boy and has never spoken to him.

Until last Friday night. He had got to go over to his house and was babysitting his little sister. And Ethan…

Ethan had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Benny hadn't wanted to like it. He really hadn't. But it had felt so… right to him.

Which confused him even more.

All Benny knew for sure was that he had wanted to talk to Ethan for the longest time, and now, he hoped, he had the chance.

…

Ethan was running late for school, and was about to sprint as fast as he could so he wouldn't be late, but then he saw a familiar figure walking in front of him.

Benny.

He had felt a little awkward around the taller boy since he woke up Saturday morning, him on the couch, Benny sleeping on the floor next to him. He had freaked out and ran to his room, where he holed up for the rest of the weekend, ignoring everyone.

And why had he freaked out? Because, right before he had awoken, he had had a dream about the taller boy, and that frightened him.

Especially because the dream had caused him to wake up with a certain… problem; that was what really freaked him out.

So, he slowed his pace and let Benny get a good distance in front of him.

He didn't want to talk to him yet.

…

About halfway through school, Benny saw Ethan at his locker. Gathering his courage, he went up to his own locker, which wasn't too far from the shorter boy's.

"Hi," he said, making Ethan's eyes instantly flash to him before going back to staring at his locker. He just nodded, not responding. "Um… I'm babysitting again on Friday. Want me to bring anything? Movies, games, snacks, something?" Ethan didn't reply; instead, he shrugged. Benny nodded to himself. "We have this next class together… Wanna walk with me?" Ethan looked at him briefly before slinging his backpack over his shoulder, averting his eyes once again.

"Whatever." Benny smiled at his victory and followed the sullen and quiet boy to class.

…

Ethan tried to ignore the boy that was walking next to him, a huge smile on his face. Ethan, with some trouble, kept his face completely clear of all emotions. He saw Benny glancing at him every now and then, but he didn't even bother looking.

In class, the boys didn't sit near each other, and had no contact with each other at all. Ethan could feel eyes on him though, but he just did his best to ignore it.

"Class, we'll be starting a project for the next month and a half," the teacher said as the bell rang to signal the beginning of class. "You will be working in partners, but I will be picking the partners, before you get your hopes up." The class groaned as one. The teacher just smiled. "I'm posting the partner list up here on the bulletin board. Come see who your partner is." The class all jumped to their feet, eager to get to see who they got paired with. Ethan didn't bother getting up; he figured that his partner would find him. "Once you see who your partner is, go sit next to them!" Ethan lied his head down on his desk, waiting for his partner.

"Hi there." His eyes snapped open at the voice and he raised his head.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"It's like the fates want us to be friends," Benny said, sitting in the desk next to Ethan, who looked skeptical.

"Doubt that."

…

Benny joined Ethan during lunch so they could talk about their project.

"Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together outside of class now."

"Or we could just get it all done only on Friday nights when you come to babysit Jane. Then I don't have to be bothered with you," Ethan said harshly, instantly regretting his words when Benny looked at him, sadness clear in his eyes.

"Why don't you like me?" he asked quietly, making Ethan finally look at him. "Did I do something that offended you?" Ethan thought about the way Benny made him feel and just shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm just … tired." Ethan was surprised when Benny began to blush.

Benny was remembering how Ethan had fallen asleep on him Friday night. He felt his face heat up but frowned.

"I don't ever see you hanging out with anyone much. Why is that?" Ethan shrugged.

"Never really got along with anyone before."

"Do you think we can be friends?"

"Don't know."

…

**So, Benny wants to be friends but Ethan's stubborn.**

**Yeah, this story sucks. I literally was making this up as I went along.**

**I'm so so SO sorry you guys.**

**I really am.**

**-JustMe133**

**P.S.-Sorry not too long.**


	3. Old Memories Arise

**In this chapter, we find out why Ethan doesn't spend time with anyone…**

_Italics-memories_

_**Bold italics-thoughts**_

**Updated:09/15/2012**

…

"How is it that I got stuck with you?" Ethan asked irritably as he continued working on their project. Benny just shrugged.

"You're just lucky I guess." Ethan snorted at that thought. "Why don't you ever wanna hang out? You avoid me like the plague." Ethan closed his eyes briefly as a face flashed through his mind. His eyes snapped open.

"I don't hang out with people."

"Why not?"

"Just don't." Ethan felt a memory tugging at the back of his thoughts, begging to remembered, but he couldn't think about that. Not anymore. Benny opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"BEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNY!" Jane called, skipping into the room.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

"Well come on, I'll make you some dinner," he said, leaving Ethan to continue their project. Ethan closed his eyes as a voice laughed in his ear.

"_Come on Ethan! It'll be fun!"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Come on. Trust me. Don't you wanna have some fun?"_

"_Yeah but this is… we shouldn't do this."_

"_Trust me…"_

"Yo! Ethan? You okay?" Benny asked, leaning down and peering into Ethan's eyes. Ethan looked at him, slightly dazed.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Sorry. I spaced out there for a minute…"

"It's cool. Anything ya wanna talk bout?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks though…"

"Anytime," Benny said with a smile that Ethan slowly returned.

…

Ethan was sitting in the cafeteria, double checking his homework when Benny sat down across from him, looking extremely happy.

"I was thinking –"

"Stop right there," Ethan said, aiming his dark eyes at Benny. "I've noticed every time you say that it has to do with us hanging out or something."

"You know me so well!" Ethan rolled his eyes at the ecstatic smile on Benny's face. "Come on E. Instead of working on our almost finished project, let's just hang out tonight. Pleeeeeease?"

"Okay one, NO. And two, what did you call me? Is saying my name that much of an effort?"

"E's easier," Benny said, shrugging.

"Uh-huh..."

"Come on. Instead of homework, let's just hang out at your house and watch a movie together. Get to know each other some more."

"_Let's pause the movie and have some serious fun," he told him in a teasing voice. Ethan shook his head._

"_I don't think we should…" _

"_Come on Ethan, don't you trust me?"_

"Ethan! ETHAN!" Ethan shook his head and looked at Benny. "You okay?" Benny asked, clearly concerned. Ethan dazedly nodded.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine." Benny looked at Ethan strangely, but Ethan avoided his eyes, a frown on his face.

…

Benny finally wore Ethan down and got him to agree to watch a movie with him. Ethan sat there, arms crossed and a serious look on his face. He tried to ignore the fact that Benny's arm rested comfortably over the back of the couch and his shoulders as well.

"You're quiet," Benny muttered, looking at the sullen boy.

"We're watching a movie. Aren't people supposed to be quiet?"

"Don't have to be such a smartass about it," Benny said with a playful smile, which Ethan hesitantly returned.

"Shut up."

"Oh come on, have some fun," he said, nudging Ethan's shoulder slightly. Ethan felt his face heat up but didn't look at Benny, even though he felt the eyes on him.

"_Isn't this fun?"_

"_No. We should stop."_

"_But I'm having fun. If you just relaxed, you'd have fun too."_

"Ethan?" Ethan jolted at Benny's voice, but turned to look at him.

"Y-yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah… Why do you try so hard to hang out with me?"

"Because nobody should be alone."

…

Benny had left for the night, and Ethan was too tired to get upstairs to his room, so he just crashed on the couch, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the rough fabric of the couch.

Before he could fall into a completely deep sleep though, he thought he heard a quiet knock at the front door. In an almost dream-like state, Ethan got up dazedly from the couch and stumbled to the door, flinging it open.

"Ethan," a voice said quietly, wrapping the half asleep boy in its tone. "I've missed you…"

…

Ethan woke up, exhausted and sore, in his bed. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the couch. He had no memory of how he got to his bed. Figuring one of his parents must have moved him, he got up and got ready for the day; he was braving the day with Benny to work on their project.

_**I wonder if I'll ever be able to be friends with him… Not that I particularly want to. It's just that he's insistent on being my friend now. Might as well like him right?... And I'm talking to myself. Great.**_

_**Even though… I do kinda like him…**_

"Ethan! You awake yet?" Benny called, barging into the other boy's room.

"Who let you into my house ?!" he asked angrily, which made Benny just smile.

"Your mom did. I told her about our project, and she said I could just come on up."

"Ugh. Well get out! I'm getting dressed," he said, turning his back on the tall boy.

"Oh come on E-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry. Come on Ethan. We're both guys, you can change in front of me." Ethan's face heated up as he thought about Benny seeing him in only his boxers. Shaking his head, he hardened his voice.

"No. Get. Out. Now."

"Fine, I can take a hint. I'm going," Benny said with his easy-going laugh, dropping his bag on the floor before disappearing out the door. Ethan breathed a relieved sigh before quickly changing. Ethan peeked out of his bedroom window, seeing his spacious backyard and a little of the street, which made his eyes widen.

"A moving truck…?"

…

Ethan and Benny had retired to the kitchen table, where they could spread out and continue their project. Before they could get anything done though, a light knock was heard at the door. Benny smiled at Ethan before jumping up.

"I'll get it." Ethan smiled at Benny, trying to control himself, but he was finding it harder and harder to do around the other guy. Benny smiled back and leaned down a bit. "I like when you smile like that." Ethan's face heated up as Benny disappeared.

_**Maybe being friends with him won't be so bad…**_

"Ethan!" a voice called that definitely wasn't Benny's. Ethan jumped up from his chair and walked into the living room to see a confused looking Benny. But he wasn't alone. A boy a little shorter than him with fly-away blonde hair and devious eyes and a matching smile stood next to him.

"Miss me?"

…

**Well… I'll let everyone deduce their own hypotheses about this chapter ;)**

**Enjoy the cliffhanger.**

**-JustMe133**


	4. I Want To Protect You

**FINALLY got this updated! Classes have been kickin' my butt these days. So my updates will be kinda spacious, sorry about that.**

**Feel like I need to remind everyone that this is an AU story, as in they're slightly different than the Benny and Ethan [and Rory] we all know and love.**

**Well, enough of my babbling. Enjoy.**

**Updated:09/22/2012**

…

Ethan stood silently shocked as the blonde boy walked to him.

"Aren't you gonna give me a hug?" he said in a teasing voice Ethan knew all too well. Still frozen silent, the other boy just smiled and wrapped Ethan in a hug. Ethan's eyes shifted to Benny, who also stood in silence. When his eyes locked with Ethan's, he clearly saw fear reflected in the dark brown orbs.

"Rory… what are you doing here?' Ethan asked, finally untangling himself from the other's grasp.

"I moved back. Aren't' you happy to see me? And who's this?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as he turned to Benny, who got a bad vibe from him.

"Benny. Jane's babysitter, Ethan's project partner, and his next door neighbor. You?"

"I'm Rory. His best friend." Benny's eyes widened at this. Ethan felt his face heat up as Rory placed an arm around him, pulling him closer. "We grew up together. I moved away a couple of years ago. But I'm back now."

"Heh…"

…

Ethan sat in his room, freaking out.

Rory was back.

He should be happy.

But he wasn't. He was terrified.

Rory had been his best friend for his whole life, but then, when the two boys had been 13…

Ethan didn't like to think about it.

He let out a shuddering breath when he heard a ping at his bedroom window. Fear consumed him as he slowly made his way to it. Peeking out, he could see Benny standing in his backyard, waving at him. Throwing on a jacket and slipping on his shoes, he sneaked downstairs and out the backdoor, where Benny smiled at him.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked as Ethan stood there silently. He just shrugged. "What happened between you and him?" Ethan's eyes widened as he looked at Benny now.

"What do you mean?"

"When you saw him, you looked terrified. Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ethan," Benny said, stepping closer to him. "You can talk to me." Ethan looked into his eyes and saw how honest he was, but he still shook his head.

"I need to be getting to bed. Goodnight Benny." He made to turn but Benny grabbed his arm and pulled him against his body.

"Whenever you're ready to talk about what happened, I'll be here for you," he whispered to him, tightening his arms around him. "Okay?"

"Thank you."

…

Monday at school, Ethan was hiding inside himself. Rory was constantly by his side, an overly confident smile on his face. Benny had to watch from a distance as Rory kept Ethan to himself. But he finally saw his chance when he saw Ethan in class early. Quickly, he took a seat next to him.

"Hey," he said quietly, jolting Ethan out of the quiet stupor he was in.

"Hi," Ethan said quietly, a slight tremor shaking him.

"What did he do to you?"

"Please. Don't make me talk about it."

"Ethan… what did he do?"

"He did nothing! He's my best friend! He didn't do anything!" he said hurriedly, but Benny didn't believe it.

"Ethan, I'm worried about you. Please… I care about you." Ethan was quiet as he stared at his desk, not saying anything, even though his lips betrayed him by pulling up in the corners. "I think I almost see the smile I love so much." Ethan now blushed and looked away. Benny just smiled.

Then Rory walked into the classroom.

Ethan's face paled and he frowned as he scooted away from Benny, who looked slightly angry at the reaction.

"Hey Ethan," he said, throwing his arm around his shoulders. "Hello…Benny right?"

"Yeah."

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Our project," Ethan quickly said, making Rory nod.

"Oh. Okay."

…

Friday night came and Ethan was in his room, actually looking forward to the night awaiting him.

Benny was coming over, and there would be no Rory tonight.

Just him and Benny.

And he was looking forward to it.

Because Benny might've made him nervous, but he would gladly accept that over being terrified.

The only downfall to spending the whole night with Benny was that the tall boy would bombard him with questions about what happened between him and Rory. He closed his eyes a small memory flashed behind his eyes.

The first time he became terrified of his best friend.

_*~Flashback~*_

_Ethan and Rory were in the dark haired boy's bedroom, watching some superhero movie as they rested together. Ethan let out a big yawn and glanced at his clock, seeing it was almost midnight._

_The two 13-year old boys had never stayed up this long before. Rory looked wide awake still, while Ethan's eyes began to droop a little._

"_Your parents asleep ya think?" Rory asked suddenly, looking at the other boy, who shrugged. _

"_Probably. Why?"_

"_Well…" Rory started, a devious smile finding his face. "I was thinking… we could… WRESTLE!" he exclaimed, pouncing on the darker boy, knocking him to the floor as they fought._

"_No! Rory I don't wanna!"_

"_Would you rather do something else?" he whispered, stopping so he was just lying on top of Ethan. "Wanna try something new?"_

"_Whatcha mean?"_

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_You're my best friend. Of course I do."_

"_Good." With that Rory pinned Ethan's hands above his head with one of his own. "Don't struggle. It'll be easier this way."_

"_Rory, what are you doing?"_

"_Just trust me Ethan," he whispered, pulling off his belt to wrap it around Ethan's wrists. "There. Ready?"_

"_R-ready for what? Rory, I'm scared…"_

"_Don't worry Ethan. Trust me…"_

Ethan's eyes snapped open as he felt tears prick at the corners. Wiping them, he stumbled downstairs to find Benny waiting for him.

"Where are my parents?"

"They already left. Didn't you hear them call out to you?"

"…No. I… was listening to music."

"Oh. Well they're gone and Jane's actually staying the night at a friend's house tonight. It's just us, trying to finish this project."

"Good thing its due in a few weeks, then we won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Yeah but then I'll just have to make excuses to come hang out with you over here." Ethan actually smiled at Benny, who smiled a huge smile back. "I really do love your smile."

"You keep saying that."

"Yeah…I do… Hey E?"

"Hmm?" Ethan asked as he began working on the project. Benny bit his lip and shook his head.

"Nevermind." Ethan raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged.

"Okay…"

…

Benny had fallen asleep, snoring quietly. Ethan was still awake, watching mindless T.V. He looked over at Benny when he mumbled something in his sleep.

"Ethan…" he mumbled quietly. Ethan, curious as to what the tall boy was dreaming about, scooted closer to him. "I can't let him hurt you again…. I… I like you. I care about you," he mumbled again with a small snore. Ethan chuckled and covered Benny up with a blanket, which caused him to stir a bit. "Hey," he said sleepily.

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" Benny's eyes were already closing again as Ethan let out a quiet whisper. "You make me feel safe."

"I'm glad," Benny whispered, reaching for Ethan's hand and holding it in his own as sleep fell over him. "I want to protect you from him."

…

**Well, hope that was interesting enough to keep everyone satisfied until I can do the next chapter.**

**No telling how long it'll be until then…**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Confessions

**Wow! Look at how fast I've gotten a new chapter up! (I had some FREE TIME! WOOHOO!)**

**Please enjoy :)**

**Updated: 09/24/2012  
**

…

Benny had left a little bit after he had woken up, giving Ethan's hand a gentle squeeze before he went, and Ethan would be lying to himself if that hadn't made his day just a little bit brighter.

Until Rory came knocking at the door.

Ethan's face paled but he took a deep breath and remembered what Benny had told him.

"_I want to protect you. No matter what. I care about you. Remember that."_

Rory smiled his trademark smirk at him as he walked into the Morgan house.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, turning swiftly to face Ethan, who tensed up a bit but tried to hide it.

"Mom had a headache so she's resting in her room. Jane and my dad are gone…"

"Oh really?" Rory said, taking a couple steps closer to Ethan. "That's good. We haven't spent much time … _together_ since I moved back."

"I-I can't today. I've got to go to … Benny's! and work on our project some more," Ethan said, quickly reaching for his bag and books. "I'm sorry. Maybe… maybe another day."

"Hmm…" Rory hummed, walking towards the door with Ethan. He just stared at the darker boy before he slammed his hand against the door, blocking Ethan from moving. "I don't think you should go over there."

"I-I have to. This is a REALLY important project." Rory's eyes narrowed and he leaned closer to Ethan.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"I would never avoid y-you."

"Didn't you miss me? You have no idea how much I missed you."

"O-of c-course I missed you. You're… my best friend," he whispered, making Rory smile a toothy grin at him.

"Good. Don't forget that."

…

Ethan knocked nervously on the door before him, clutching his backpack like a lifeline. Soon, an older woman opened the door.

"Ethan! How delighted of you to come by! I've been waiting to meet you," she said, reaching for him and practically yanking him into the decorative house. "Benny will be so happy to see you! You're all he talks about you know."

"Really?" Ethan asked, surprised and pleased.

"Oh yes. BENNY! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

"What do you want Grandma? I just got out of the show…" his voice trailed off as he saw Ethan in front of him. Benny was dressed in only a pair of shorts, shirtless. Ethan's face heated up and looked away. "Ethan!" Benny said with a happy smile. "What are you doing here?"

"… Project…" is all he mumbled, lifting his backpack some. Benny smiled softly.

"Well come on to my room then," he said, turning so Ethan could follow him. Once they were in the safety of his room and Benny had shut the door behind them, Ethan collapsed on his bed. "What's the real reason you're over here?"

"…Rory came over today. He…" Ethan just shook his head, unable to go on.

"Did he hurt you again?" Ethan sat up and looked at Benny, sighing.

"Can I tell you what happened between us?"

"Of course," Benny said, quickly slipping on a shirt and sitting next to Ethan. "You can trust me," he said, reaching for Ethan's hand, smiling when Ethan didn't pull away.

"Rory and I had been friends for a long time. We were always hanging out, spending the night at each other's houses… Typical friend stuff. But then… when we were 13…" Ethan closed his eyes briefly and took a sharp breath.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"If you're going to protect me, you have to know what from." Benny smiled softly and nodded. "We were 13. Rory had never done a thing in his life to hurt me. At least not on purpose. But then… he was staying the night one night. He asked me if I thought everyone was asleep since it was nearing midnight. I said yeah… He then pounced on me, making us wrestle. I said I didn't want to. So he suggested we do something new. I asked what… he said it was a surprise." Ethan felt the tears prick in the corner of his eyes again, and he shook his head.

"Ethan…"

"He … he forced me into doing _things_ with him," Ethan whispered, the tears beginning to roll down his cheeks now. He felt one arm encircle his shoulders and pull him against the leaner teen's body and the other begin to wipe his tears away with a gentle touch.

"How long did he do that to you?"

"Months. It ended the day before he moved away."

"And that's why you stopped hanging out with people."

"Yes. I didn't want to risk that happening to me again."

"Then why do you hang out with me?"

"I feel safe with you." Benny smiled at Ethan, who slowly smiled back, even though tears still rolled slowly down his cheeks.

"I will do everything I can to make sure he doesn't hurt you again."

…

Ethan was having fun. He hadn't been this relaxed or happy in a long time.

And it was all thanks to Benny and his grandma.

They had ordered out and were all watching a raunchy comedy that 15 year olds probably shouldn't have been watching.

Benny had Ethan close by his side as the two boys laughed at the movie. Grandma had retired to bed early, claiming to be exhausted, but Benny believed she had done it just to give them some alone time.

Ethan needed this. Benny knew this. But there was something that had been bugging him for a while now, and he hoped that Ethan was comfortable enough now for them to talk about it.

"E?" Benny asked suddenly, turning to the other boy, who looked at him questioningly. "Do you remember that first night I babysat for Jane?"

"Yeah… What about it?"

"Well… You had fallen asleep against my shoulder remember?"

"Mhm."

"And then your mom came home and offered to let me stay the night…"

"Yeah."

"And after her and I had finished talking, you said something to me."

"I did?" he said, clearly surprised, although his cheeks did turn slightly pink.

"Yeah. You said… You liked me?"

"Really?" he squeaked out, face burning even more.

"Yeah… I was just wondering… What did you mean by like?"

"Uh… I-I don't know Benny. I-I was asleep r-remember?"

"Yeah… I guess…" Ethan was hardcore blushing now, so much that his face looked like it was on fire. Finally, he let out a long held breath.

"I do like you."

…

**Aww, there's some light Bethan for you all :D**

**Although the next chapter… Well I'll let ya'll see for yourselves when I write it =]**

**Hope ya'll liked it.**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Take Your Time

**So, yeah… This chapter really shows Rory's twisted side…**

**Just a warning ;)**

**Updated: 09/27/2012  
**

…

"You… you like me?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well… with your… _past_, I didn't think you would like anyone for a while…"

"Well, I don't want to…"

"I know. We'll take it as slow as you want. _If_ you want anything to happen. I mean, we can stay friends as long as you want."

"So I'm taking you like me back?"

"I care about you. I would do anything for you."

"Why? You barely know me."

"I don't have to know you to like you."

…

Rory looked out of his living room window, watching the family leave its home.

All but one member were present in the departing party. Said family member was still at his neighbor's house, and Rory saw his chance. Sneaking out his own house, he headed down the street and made his way to the house in question. Pulling out his key ring, he let himself in and looked around, eyes landing on a digital camera that was sitting on a nearby bookshelf.

Reaching for it, he began to scroll through the pictures, finding the most recent one. His eyes narrowed as he stared at it.

Something snapped in him then. Clutching the camera tightly in his hand, he made his way up the staircase and into the room at the hall, making himself comfortable.

He was waiting.

…

Benny walked Ethan to the front door, smiling softly at him.

"You'll be okay going home? You can stay here if you want."

"No, I think I'll just go home and rest."

"If you need anything, come over here or call. Make smoke signals if you have to. I'll be there in a flash." Ethan smiled at Benny and hesitantly hugged him. Benny instantly wrapped his arms around the slighter boy, hugging back.

"Thank you," Ethan whispered into Benny's striped shirt.

"For what?"

"Being you." Benny pulled away slightly and smiled at Ethan.

"There's nothing that can happen that can make me stop being me."

…

Ethan had left Benny's house a few minutes later, happier than he had been when he had arrived. Ethan knew his parents and sister were gone, so he let himself in and made his way to the kitchen, getting a drink before he went to his room.

Heading up the stairs, he stopped outside his door, a feeling of dread sweeping over him for some unknown reason. Trying to get it out of his system, he opened his bedroom door…

To find Rory sitting on his bed.

Waiting for him.

"Wh-what are you doing here? How'd you get into my house?"

"I have a key remember? You gave it to me when we were 12. "So I would always have a place to call home," right?" Ethan's face paled as he remembered that. Rory just smiled bitterly. "I saw your family leaving, so thought I'd come see you. But you weren't here."

"I was at Benny's, working on our project."

"Yeah, that's what I thought…" Rory said as he glanced down at his hands. Ethan's eyes followed it and he noticed the camera there.

"Is that my mom's camera?"

"Yeah… What's the meaning of this?" he asked, holding out the camera to Ethan, who took it with shaking hands. His eyes widened at the picture.

It was of him and Benny sleeping.

"I-I don't know. My mom must've taken it when I was asleep." Rory's eyes darkened as he stood up and stretched.

"Ethan…" he said, cracking his neck as he narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" Ethan said, backing against the door. Rory shook his head and strode towards him.

"I believe you. But I want you to do me one favor," he said as he pushed the darker boy against the door.

"Anything."

"Once you're project is done, you will have NOTHING to do with him ever again. You're mine, and I'm going to make sure you'll remember that. FOREVER." Ethan felt fear consume him as Rory just smiled. "Forever."

…

Ethan sat in his room, wincing at the pain that coursed through his body. Holding back tears, he curled up in a ball on the floor, holding his phone close to him. Using his last bit of strength, he texted Benny.

_Help._

…

Benny was watching TV in the living room when his phone buzzed. Glancing at it, he was on his feet in seconds. Running to the house next door, he let himself in and was up the stairs in a flash.

"Ethan?" Benny said through the door. All he heard was a low moan. "I'm coming in!" He opened the bedroom door to see Ethan lying on his floor, clad in nothing but boxers, whimpering every now and then. "Ethan! What happened to you?" he said as he kneeled next to Ethan, who opened his eyes slowly. Rolling over to lay on his back, Benny gasped.

Ethan's entire chest and stomach was covered in dark bruises.

"Benny… You came," Ethan whispered before his eyes closed slowly.

"Ethan? ETHAN! WAKE UP!"

…

**Chapter is short. Sorry about that.**

**But had to happen that way. **

**See you guys at the next chapter!**

**In Bethan We Trust**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Maybe Make Him Pay?

**So, I really kinda wanna see Benny snap and turn evil in the upcoming episode. I mean COME ON! "Sarah's the one you want to save most." Hello, she's an undead chick who can heal herself and NEVER FLIPPING DIE! Benny, Ethan's best friend SINCE HE WAS SIX YEARS OLD is human and can easily get hurt. There should be no competition there. Makes me just want punch Ethan in the face every time I see that commercial.**

**Sorry, that was my rant for the moment being.**

**Anyways, new chapter! Yay! Enjoy :)**

**Update: 10/04/2012  
**

…

Benny's grandma leaned over the unconscious Ethan, gently probing his bruises with light fingers.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage," she muttered, leaning a little closer to a particularly bad looking bruise. "Just some awfully nasty bruising. What happened to him? He was fine when he left wasn't he?"

"Yeah he was…" She raised an accusing eyebrow at Benny.

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"No. But I have my suspicions… How are we going to explain this to his parents! They'll never let me babysit again," Benny groaned then, making the older woman roll her eyes.

"Tell them the truth. Ethan called you over and you called me to tell me what happened. They can't get mad at you or fire you for telling the truth."

"You're right. I know you're right. I just… I hate whoever did this to him."

"That makes two of us."

…

Benny looked at the now sleeping Ethan whose head was resting in his lap. Ethan had awoken for a few minutes, mumbling incoherently and smiling at Benny before drifting off again. Benny gently stroked his hair from his face before whispering quietly, "I'll make him pay for all the pain he's caused you. I promise."

…

Ethan's family got home, surprised to find their son passed out on the couch with Benny, who looked spaced out and slightly upset. He looked at them with a forced smile.

"Ethan wasn't feeling well, so he had me come over to keep an eye on him," he said, not wanting to explain what happened yet.

"That was so sweet of you Benny," Mrs. Morgan said with a happy smile that he hesitantly returned. Nudging Ethan gently, he smiled when Ethan's eyes opened slowly.

"Hey," he whispered tiredly with a small yawn.

"Your parents are home. Want me to help you up to your room?"

"I'd appreciate it." Slowly Ethan sat up, Benny's hand on his back for support. As they made their way up the stairs and back to Ethan's room, Ethan let out a small sigh. "Thank you."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Ethan, those are some pretty bad bruises. You SURE you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I just need some rest. Thank you for coming when I needed you."

"I told you I would. Now, can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure."

"Did Rory do this?"

"…" Ethan was silent as he looked everywhere in his room except at Benny.

"Ethan."

"Yes. He did."

"Why?" Ethan just pointed at the camera that still lay on the floor. Picking it up, Benny saw the picture it was left on; the one of them asleep together. "This is why?"

"He… snapped. He just … He wanted to prove to me that I was his," Ethan whispered, looking ashamed.

"That you were his?"

"Yeah…" Benny's face darkened for a minute then he shook his head. "I've got to go. I'll see you later or tomorrow or something okay?"

"Oh. Okay… Bye then."

…

Benny slipped on his darkest jacket and made his way across the darkening street, face emotionless. Knocking on the door, he put on his most charming smile when a tall blonde woman answered.

"Hello may I help you?" she asked him, making Benny's smile grow.

"Hi, I'm a friend of Rory's from school. I was just wondering if I could talk to him for a minute?"

"Oh sure. His room's down the hall on your right. I'm about to leave. Tell him to behave for me?"

"Of course ma'am."

"You're so polite," she said with a smile before disappearing out the door. Benny's smile now turned to a smirk.

"Of course I am," he muttered to himself before turning down the hall and making his way to Rory's room. Letting himself in, he found the blonde boy with his back to him, headphones in and music blasting. Benny grabbed him and pushed him onto the floor.

"What the fuck dude?" Rory asked as he rubbed his ears where the headphones had pulled out. "How'd you get in?"

"Your mom let me in, the sweet woman that she is."

"Well get the fuck out."

"No. There's a conversation that we need to have."

"About?"

"Ethan." Now Rory's face went from his shit-eating grin to a stern line.

"There's nothing to talk about with that. Once your project is done, you and Ethan will have no more contact, and things can go back to normal."

"He told me what you did to him."

"I didn't do anything he didn't want me to do. Do you think I would've done any of that if he said no? I could never cause Ethan harm. He wanted EVERYTHING I did to him." Benny was silent as he thought about what Rory said. Rory looked so serious. "Makes you wonder how well you know him doesn't it?"

"You're lying."

"Whatever you say."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Benny said harshly, not wanting to believe that the quiet boy he had grown to like could've lied to him.

"Or you just don't want to think that your precious Ethan was lying to you. Maybe he just wanted you to like him. What better way than to have a sob story about his best friend raping him?" Benny stood there silently before turning to leave. "He's not as sweet and innocent as you think. I'm telling you, he liked it. He liked EVERYTHING we did." Benny saw red as he lunged for Rory, who now was wearing a smirk again. Pouncing on the blonde boy, his hands attempted to wrap around his throat.

"I don't care if he enjoyed it or not," Benny growled, anger coursing through him. "Touch him again, and you and him will have matching bruises, except yours will be much worse."

"If you've got this much aggression, he may like you even more," Rory said cockily, making Benny tighten his grip on the slight shoulders of the smirking boy. "Go ask him how he felt when I forced myself inside his tight, virgin entrance the first time." Benny snapped then, smashing a fist into Rory's jaw. Hand aching, he stood up slowly.

"Don't hurt him again."

"It's not hurting if he likes it," Rory said, still proud at himself as he rubbed his jaw. "Good hit though." Benny glared at him and stormed out, thoughts racing.

Is what Rory said true? Did Ethan really like what Rory was doing to him and just wanted Benny's attention?

Benny didn't know, and it worried him.

He didn't know Ethan as well as he thought.

…

**Hehehehe, a little bit of drama for everyone to ponder about.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**BETHAN for life!**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Have You Lied To Me?

**I've been kinda lazy on replying to reviews lately. Sorry about that you guys, been busy. That happens.**

**But hey, look at the new chapter! Yay!  
**

**And just cuz the season's over doesn't mean I'll stop writing. So ya'll have that to look forward to :)  
**

**Hope ya'll like it.**

**Updated: 10/10/2012  
**

…

Benny couldn't sleep.

He was torn up inside. He didn't know what to think.

He knew Rory was screwing with his mind, saying Ethan enjoyed it. But …

He couldn't help but wonder if there was some truth there…

He had only known Ethan for a matter of days, and suddenly he told him his biggest, darkest secret?

Would anyone do that?

He didn't know.

And it was tearing him up inside more and more by the minute.

...

Once Benny had gotten to sleep, he dreamt of tormented brown eyes that held nothing but pure fear in them.

Soon those sad, terror filled eyes were replaced by blue eyes filled with honesty and truth.

Jolting out of his uncomfortable sleep, he groaned.

He wanted to believe that Ethan had told him the truth, but he was still unsure.

All he could do now was distance himself from Ethan until he knew who was being honest with him.

…

The next day at school, Benny saw Rory and Ethan together, as usual. Rory kept Ethan to his side, holding him as close as possible. Ethan saw Benny and smiled at him, but Benny just ignored him and made his way to his class. Ethan turned to Rory, shocked.

"What did you do to him?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" he asked as he leaned a little closer to Ethan, who pulled away.

"Because it's you. You'd do anything to keep me and Benny apart. He's a threat to you."

"There's no threat. You're mine babe. You know that. And now, he knows it too."

"What does he know?"

"He knows the truth."

…

All day Ethan tried to talk to Benny, who steadily ignored him.

Ethan hated that.

But he hated Rory more, for he had caused this pain to Benny.

He wanted to make Rory pay for doing this to them both.

But he didn't know how.

…

Benny sat in his bedroom, feeling empty.

He hadn't talked to Ethan all day, and it felt awkward to him.

He had grown used to talking to the other boy all day.

But now he was avoiding him like the plague.

"Benny!" his grandma called to him, making him groan as he got off his bed.

"What!" he called back as he opened his bedroom door.

"Mrs. Morgan wanted to know if you could watch the kids tonight. She said since its last minute she'll pay you double." Benny frowned at this. He could use the money, but that meant he'd be spending all night with Ethan…

Was he ready for that?

"What do you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her … yes."

…

Ethan stood by the phone as his mom talked, fear and happiness coursing through him.

He was going to spend all evening with Benny, who had successfully avoided him all day. This was his chance to make things right between them.

He hoped it would work.

…

Benny sighed as he made his way to Ethan's house. He didn't want to talk to him yet.

But he had some inkling that this was Ethan's way of getting him over to be with him.

_I have to be strong_, he thought to himself. _I can't give in to him until I know if he's really being honest with me._

"Benny, you're just in time!" Mrs. Morgan exclaimed as she opened the door before he could even knock. "We've got to get going. Thanks for doing this!"

"No problem," he called back as the adults ran out the door. He looked confused for a minute before turning to see Ethan watching him.

"Hey," he said quietly, making Benny nod.

"Hi."

"Um, listen-"

"BEEEEENNNNNYYYY!" Jane called out as she skipped into the room. "Come play games with me. I'm bored."

"Sure," Benny said, happy for the distraction from Ethan, who was frowning now. Benny felt a little bad about that, but he was still confused, so he had to do what he had to do.

…

Ethan grunted quietly. Jane had hogged Benny all night, making it impossible for the two boys to talk to each other for more than a minute. He watched as Benny concentrated on the game he was playing with the little girl, who smiled at him as they played. Ethan just rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to watch a movie!" he exclaimed angrily before sulking to the living room. Benny watched him go and sighed. He hated what he was doing to Ethan.

"You know don't you?" Jane asked him suddenly, making his head snap in her direction.

"What?"

"What Rory and my brother had done… You know about it." Benny's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"How do you know about that?"

"I heard the screams one night… Mom and dad were still gone, so Ethan was watching me, but I had gone to bed. But then the screaming woke me up. His bedroom door was slightly open, so I peeked in… What I saw scarred me and scared me."

"What were they doing…?" Benny didn't really want to know, but he had to. He had to know what happened.

"Rory had Ethan tied to his bed… he was …" Jane shook her head, looking embarrassed, but Benny understood.

"What was Ethan doing during this?"

"He was terrified. He was crying, begging Rory to stop… I've never seen him look so scared…" Benny nodded then and hugged the little girl, who was shaking slightly.

"No one knows about this do they?"

"No. Not even Ethan."

…

Benny saw Ethan curled up on the couch, looking kind of spacey.

"You okay?" he whispered, making Ethan look at him warily.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm okay I guess." Benny didn't say anything as he moved towards the couch and sat down near Ethan's feet.

"I don't think you are. What's wrong?"

"You've been avoiding me. You hurt me. You believed him."

"He told you about that?"

"He told me what he told you. That I enjoyed it. I didn't."

"I know you didn't. I hated thinking you lied to me, but he seemed so … sure of himself."

"Because in his mind, I did. But I didn't."

"I know. I'm sorry." Ethan just stared at Benny before sitting up and scooting next to him.

"I forgive you." Benny put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to him, gently kissing Ethan's temple.

"Thank you." Ethan looked at Benny and leaned up, brushing his lips against Benny's, catching the other boy off guard. Ethan seemed to realize what he did and pulled away from Benny, terror in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

…

**Ooooh, wonder how Benny's gonna take that!**

**Oh yea!**

**Lol.**

**Until next time,**

**In Bethan We Trust,**

**-JustMe133**


	9. You Got Hurt Because Of Me

**NEW CHAPTER! I wrote this instead of doing homework… Let's hope that doesn't come back to bit e me in the ass xD**

**Enjoy!**

**Updated: 10/13/2012  
**

…

"Uh…" Benny said, looking at Ethan in surprise. "You just … kissed me."

"We can pretend it never happened!" Ethan exclaimed hurriedly with a shake of his head. "Nothing … nothing happened. Especially since you didn't like it…"

"Woah woah WOAH," Benny said, grabbing the freaking out boy's hand. "I did like it. Trust me on that… I was just in shock. But..."

"Oh no. But's are never good." Benny just smiled softly.

"_But_, I think we should hold off on … _us_, until we get this Rory thing under control. I don't want you getting hurt because of me." Ethan nodded in understanding.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I … I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it was fine. _Really._"

"Really?"

"Yes. Okay?" Ethan nodded and smiled as Benny hugged him and kissed his forehead. "When things get under control, we'll have a REAL first kiss. Promise."

…

Ethan and Jane had fallen asleep, and Benny kept himself awake by watching lame T.V., when a fast and harsh knock sounded on the door. Untangling himself from Ethan's sleeping form, he got up and slowly opened the door.

"You. Where's Ethan?" Rory said with a harsh tone to his voice.

"You. What do you want?"

"Ethan. Get OUT OF THIS HOUSE. I'll take care of him now."

"No you won't. You come anywhere near him, and I'll punch you in the jaw as many times as I need to."

"Ethan is MINE. He's been mine for years."

"And now, he's mine."

"Have you had him the way I have?"

"No, and I won't until we're in a happy, HEALTHY relationship."

"Which will never happen with me around."

"Then maybe you should leave again."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he said, turning to leave. "Ethan is mine. Don't you forget it. There's no one like him. Trust me, I've looked."

That sentence stayed in Benny's mind for the rest of the night. He knew there was something in that simple sentence that meant something big.

Something that he had to find out.

...

Saturday morning, when Ethan woke up, Benny was gone, but there was a note on his pillow.

_Grandma needed my help today so went home for a bit. Come by later though, got something to talk to you about._

_Benny_

Ethan smiled and quickly got dressed to head over to Benny's house. Before he could even knock the door swung open to reveal a dusty Benny.

"What happened to you?" Ethan asked, trying not to laugh at the boy he had grown to like.

"Grandma had me help her clean the attic," he said as coughed up some dust. "But come on! I had an … epiphany last night! I think I know how to get rid of our Rory problem," Benny said as he shook his head, making dust fly everywhere.

"What do you mean?"

"Rory came by last night when you fell asleep."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"Nothing thankfully. But. He said something that just … stuck with me. And I think I know what he meant."

"What did he say?"

"He told me, and I quote, "Ethan is mine. Don't you forget it. There's no one like him. Trust me, I've looked."

"I know he thinks I'm his. What's that have to do with anything?"

"He said he's looked… what if he found someone to replace you when he moved?"

"You mean… You think he found someone else to … do that to?"

"I think so. But the only way I could know for sure is to get a hold of his cell phone…"

"You want me to get it for you don't you?"

"Smart and beautiful. Just my type," Benny said with a smile, making Ethan smile back and laugh a little bit.

"I guess… I can try."

"Thank you."

…

Monday during lunch found Rory glued to Ethan's side as usual; but, when the blonde boy wasn't looking, Ethan snuck his hand into his jacket pocket and slowly took the phone, hoping he didn't notice.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Ethan said with a forced smile as he took off away from Rory, who stared at him suspiciously. Ethan quickly departed from the lunch room and found Benny's locker, quickly opening it with the combination the tall boy had given him and placing the phone in there before slamming the locker closed. Letting out a relieved sigh, he began to make his way back to the cafeteria.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rory said, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Back to lunch…"

"Hmm. What were you doing out here?"

"Bathroom."

"Sure…" he said, walking towards Ethan. "Come with me. We need to …_ talk._"

"No, Rory, not in school!" Ethan exclaimed, attempting to pull his arm out of the blonde's grasp to no avail. "Please."

"Ethan, Ethan, Ethan… When will you learn?" Rory said, finding the nearest supply closet and pushing the dark-haired into the dark closet, quickly following. Turning on the light, he smirked at Ethan. "You know you like it like this."

"No, you're wrong." Rory just shook his head and forced his lips onto Ethan's. Ethan pushed away and wiped his lips. He knew he was going to regret what he was about to say, but he didn't care. "Benny's a better kisser than you." Rory's smile fell and he slammed Ethan against the wall.

"You've kissed him?" he said, hands finding Ethan's throat. "When?"

"Does it matter?" Rory let out an angry growl as Ethan closed his eyes.

_Just keep them close and imagine you're somewhere else._

…

Benny had stayed in the library during lunch but left early to see if Ethan left the phone in his locker. Seeing it, he smiled victoriously as he pocketed it. Heading to the cafeteria, he didn't see Ethan or Rory anywhere, which instantly worried him. Heading towards Ethan's locker, he passed a supply closet when he heard a whimper.

"Ethan," he whispered to himself as he attempted to open the door; it wouldn't budge. Something was blocking it. Hitting his shoulder against it again and again, it finally began to crack and give in. Finally, with an audible "oomph", he got the door open. He found Rory zipping back up his jeans with a satisfied smile on his face and Ethan…

Ethan was bound with duct-tape to a metal bookshelf, mouth taped closed. His clothes were strewn all over the small closet, and he had even more bruises and what looked like bite marks all over his body. Benny slipped off his jacket and covered Ethan with it before slowly pulling the tape off. He then turned to Rory, who had closed the door again.

"How could you do this to him?"

"It was your fault."

"My fault…?"

"He said you were a better kisser. I had to prove him wrong," Rory said with a bitter smirk. "And he enjoyed every minute of it. Whether he'll admit it or not." Rory then left, leaving the two brunettes alone in the small closet.

"It was my fault. You still got hurt because of me," Benny said as he got Ethan free from his bounds. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it wasn't you're fault. I taunted him. I knew what would happen. But… I couldn't resist teasing him. You really are a better kisser," Ethan said as he and Benny gathered his clothes.

"Well thank you, but I don't want you getting hurt anymore."

"Hopefully if you're plan works then I'll be free of this."

…

**Well, there's that.**

**But, Benny DOES have a plan.**

**Let's hope it works out right?**

**-JustMe133**


	10. The Plan

**So, seems like everyone hates Rory in this story. Please remember that this is AU and a work of fiction. The Rory we all know is a fun-loving goofball, not this psychotic asshole.**

**Remember that.**

**Updated: 10/17/2012  
**

…

Benny sat in his room, Rory's phone in front of him.

He was almost certain that this phone held everything he needed to know to stop Rory from hurting Ethan ever again.

But…

What if he was wrong?

He had to find out though. Grabbing the phone, he began to scroll through it.

…

Ethan stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, looking at all the bruises and scars that Rory had left on him.

He hoped Benny's plan worked and they could get rid of Rory once and for all.

But he didn't know what he should do until then.

He knew he had to be brave though.

It was the only way he could be free from Rory.

…

Rory let out a feral scream as he realized that his phone was nowhere to be found anywhere he looked.

If Ethan and that idiot had his phone, they'd both have hell to pay…

…

Benny smiled a victorious grin as he found a folder on the phone in his hands marked PRIVATE.

"This has to be something," he whispered to himself, clicking on the folder only for a PASSWORD NEEDED icon to pop up. "Dammit… What would Rory use as a password?" he thought, unsure for a minute before smiling. "Of course."

Typing in _Ethan_, the folder opened.

And his jaw dropped_._

…

Ethan was sitting in the living room when he heard a harsh knock on the door before it swung open to reveal an excited looking Benny, Rory's phone in his hands.

"I know how we can get Rory to stop."

"Did you find something?"

"Oh yeah," Benny said with a victorious smile.

"Well what is it?"

"Take a look for yourself," Benny said, showing the phone to Ethan, whose mouth fell open in shock. "I know."

They were looking at tons of pictures of a pale boy with caramel colored eyes and black hair in multiple positions, mostly shirtless.

"Rory did this to someone else when he moved…" Ethan said as he looked at the pictures, feeling his chest tighten with a strange feeling. "Now that we know this, what are we gonna do?"

"I'm gonna call this guy up, and see if he can help us put a stop to Rory."

"What do you think he's gonna do?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot right?"

"How do you even know who he is?"

"Right there," Benny said, going to one picture where the guy was wearing a chocker-like necklace. "If I zoom in, it has a name on it."

"Liam." Scrolling through Rory's contact list, the two boys found a Liam, and his contact picture…

It was the boy in the picture.

"Call him." Dialing the number and placing the phone on speaker, the boys waited.

…

Liam sat in his bedroom, attempting to do homework, when his phone began vibrating. Looking at the screen, he groaned.

He knew that number anywhere.

With terror running through him, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

…

"_Hello?"_

"Is this Liam?" Benny asked, surprised when the other boy on the line let out what sounded like a relieved sigh.

"_Y-yeah. Who's this?"_

"My name's Benny."

"_Why are you calling from this number?"_

"Do you know whose number this is?"

"_Hard not to when that person made my life a living hell."_

"You're talking about Ro-"

"_Don't say his name!"_

"Why not?"

"_I prefer to not think about … him."_

"What did he do to you?"

"_Why do you care so much?"_

"Because he's doing it to someone I really care about. I … I don't want him hurting anymore."

"… _You saw the pictures on his phone didn't you? You know what he did."_

"Would you help us stop him?"

"_I'm sorry, but no. I want nothing to do with him… Wait. Is your friend … Ethan?"_

"Yeah… How do you know that?"

"_Because all he did was talk about him." _Benny looked at Ethan in surprise, who grabbed the phone.

"Liam? This is Ethan… Will you help us stop him from hurting me?"

"_I'm sorry Ethan. I would but … I can't. I'm too. .. I'm terrified of him."_

"How did you break free of him?"

"… _I found someone new." _Benny looked at Ethan, who looked sad now, as if all hope was lost. "_I wish I could help you two. I really do."_

"Thanks anyways Liam. You were more help than you think," Benny said before ending the call and looking at Ethan.

"What now?"

"Now… we go to plan B."

"What's plan B?"

"That's a surprise," Benny said with a smirk and wink. "Just trust me."

"I hate those words."

…

**Short chapter, I know.**

**But hey, some is better than none right?**

**Hope you liked it anyway.**

**-JustMe133**


	11. Plan B

**Okay, while writing this, I realized, this is the last chapter.**

**This story has met its end! I DIDN'T EVEN EXPECT THAT! But it did happen.**

**It is upon us.**

**I hope it's to everyone's liking.**

**Ended: 10/29/2012**

…

"So, what now?" Ethan asked as he looked at Benny, who just smiled deviously.

"Oh, I have the PERFECT PLAN!"

"That's what you said the first time."

"Yes, but Plan B is so much better! I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner."

"So what's plan B exactly?"

"You really want to know?" Benny whispered dramatically, leaning closer to Ethan, who looked at him curiously.

"I kind of do…"

"Date me."

"What?"

"Just think about it. Liam had to get himself in a relationship before Rory would leave him alone. Maybe… It'll work for you too."

"I think you just want to date me."

"That's just a bonus."

"You really think this will work?"

"It's worth a shot right?"

"Fine. I'll date you." Benny's face broke into a huge smile. "Now what?"

"We tell Rory."

"I'm not telling him at school. He'll snap."

"Then call him over. We'll tell him here."

"I can't. We have his phone."

"Then we'll go over there!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"What's the worst that can happen?"

…

"This is a bad idea," Ethan whispered as he and Benny walked to Rory's house.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"Trust me."

"You know I hate that phrase."

"I know," Benny whispered with a pleased smile. "I love annoying you." Ethan just glared at him before knocking on the door. It was yanked open to reveal an agitated looking Rory.

"What do you want?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at them.

"We have something to tell you," Benny said, reaching for Ethan's hand. Ethan let him intertwine their fingers while his face burned. Rory's face paled at the contact between the two boys and he ground his teeth in frustration. "Tell him E."

"W-we're dating," he whispered, not looking at Rory. "I'm dating Benny," he said with more confidence. "He's my boyfriend." Now he looked at Rory, who glared at him with pure hatred.

"Oh and here's your phone," Benny said, handing the phone to Rory, whose glare turned to him. He yanked the phone from the tall boy's grasp and pocketed it.

"Ethan," he said quietly. "Why don't you and… your boyfriend, come inside so we can talk all of this out…" he said in a forced polite tone. Benny and Ethan exchanged a look before walking into the house, where Rory slammed the door behind them. "Now, let's talk."

…

Ethan gasped as he was hit in the temple with a blunt object, falling to the floor, blacking out.

"Ethan!" Benny cried out, about to go to the other boy before Rory grabbed him and pushed him to the floor. "We need to make sure he's okay."

"He'll be fine," Rory snarled before straddling Benny, whose eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"

"You want Ethan? WANT TO TAKE HIM FROM ME!" he screamed, making Benny nod.

"Yes, but unlike you, I like him," Benny said, attempting to move the smaller boy from his body, with no luck; the boy was stronger than he looked.

"Well, why don't I make you feel like Ethan does to me? I'll RUIN you, then neither of you will be happy together. Because all you'll think about is me." Benny's face paled.

"You wouldn't."

"You wanna bet? I didn't give Liam up without a fight, and I sure as hell ain't giving up Ethan. Ethan. Is. Mine. And soon, you will be too." With that, he leaned down and swiftly began to undo Benny's pants. "Only thing is, I wish Ethan was awake, that way he could watch his precious Benny withering in pleasure underneath me." Benny just turned his head to the side, giving up on trying to stop him.

He would rather have Rory hurt him than hurt Ethan ever again. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Ethan open his eyes slowly. His expression hardened into one of hate as he saw Benny pinned underneath Rory's body as his hands roamed over Benny's frozen form.

He stood up slowly, hoping to not draw attention to Rory, who Benny decided to distract.

"Even if you do this to me, Ethan will still like me more than you."

"No he won't! Stop saying that! He's known me so much longer than you. Why do you think you can just swoop in and take him from me ? !"

"Because you left. You left him, and replaced him."

"… He's mine."

"If he was, then you should've told him how you felt instead of RAPING him."

"Don't pretend you know about our relationship! He likes it!"

"You're delusional," Benny said, seeing Ethan slowly make his way towards them before full-on launching himself at Rory, tackling the blonde boy to the ground.

"Never. Touch. Him. Again," he growled, anger clear in his eyes. For once, Rory looked truly afraid of Ethan. Pulling back, Ethan punched him in the face, making Rory gasp in surprise and light pain. "I'm done being your sex slave. You were my BEST FRIEND. And you ruined me. I was beginning to get better thanks to him. And then you just come back and make me into the SHELL OF THE PERSON I used to be. I'm done." With another punch to the face, Ethan stood up, hand aching slightly. Rory just laid there, eyes on Ethan.

"Why did you choose him?"

"Because he'd rather hurt himself than ever hurt me."

...

***~*Epilogue*~* 1 month later**

Benny and Ethan were sitting in the park, enjoying the nice day that Mother Nature had brought their small town. Ethan smiled up at Benny, who smiled back happily before leaning down to kiss him softly.

"I wish we had met sooner," Ethan whispered as Benny's arms tightened around him from a sudden burst of wind

"Why do you say that?"

"I didn't expect the goofy boy from next door could save me from the Hell I went through, but you did. You rescued me."

"You would've done the same."

"I don't know about that. I hated you at first."

"But now you love me." Benny's tone was teasing, but Ethan frowned.

"I do… And it scares me."

"Don't be scared. I love you too. And I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you again. I promise." Benny smiled at Ethan, who hesitantly returned it. "Just gotta trust me."

"I still hate that phrase."

Benny just chuckled at Ethan, playfully ruffling his hair.

"I know."

…

Rory stood a distance away from the two boys, watching them with distaste clear in his features. He may have lost Ethan, but he hoped someday he could redeem himself for all the hell he brought him.

Because, even though he'd never admit it, he really did love that boy.

But if Ethan was happy with Benny, then he would wait until it was his turn.

No matter how long it took.

…

**So, could there be a sequel? Possibly.**

**But if there's not, I think I wrapped it up nicely don't you?**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews always make me smile, especially when life sucks.**

**Thanks readers :)**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
